


初夜

by ysjx520



Category: SCI 谜案集
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysjx520/pseuds/ysjx520





	初夜

金威廉躺在床上睁着眼，房间黑漆漆的，只有空调闪着微弱的光。身边的喻文州盖着被子，呼吸平稳似乎已经睡了过去。金威廉有点为委屈又有点自我唾弃。

今天是七夕，两个人出去玩了一天，喻文州是个很温柔体贴的情人，玩得起浪漫，撩得与他在一起一个月还停留在接吻阶段的金威廉蠢蠢欲动，心想这次怎么也要发生点什么吧，就以今天太累了不如就去你家，也别来回折腾了成功躺在了喻文州的床上。

喻文州还真的当他很累，体贴地替他找好换洗衣服，不知道真的是恶趣味还是巧合，喻文州塞给金威廉的是一套粉色的女士睡衣，虽然也是三件套，衣裤齐全，只是丝质的吊带内衬让金威廉面带羞涩。内裤也临时没有，幸而睡衣的短裤虽然带着粉色草莓图案和蕾丝花边，但是是收脚的，真空也不会显得很饥渴。

洗完澡金威廉头发都没擦，外面的衣服敞着，里面乖乖地穿着小吊带，下面穿着质地柔软的短裤，或许因为某些原因而有些蜜汁凸起。

金色的湿发黏在白皙秀颀的脖子上，水流顺着脖子流到因为穿着吊带而一览无余的锁骨，金威廉脸带羞涩的走到床边。喻文州坐在床上放下手机微微岔开曲着对他招招手示意他蹲在自己两腿之间。

金威廉虽然脑子里黄色搞得已经快要起反应了，到底是没经验，略带羞涩的蹲好、喻文州却只是接过他手上的毛巾替他仔细擦了擦，又把他拉起来坐在床边，插上吹风筒给他仔仔细细把头发吹干，温温柔柔带点烫意的风吹在脸上舒服的很。一头金发被仔细吹得蓬松柔软，喻文州看他一脸乖巧给摸头的表情忍不住笑出声，低头在他光洁的额头印下一个吻就拿起找好的衣服去了卫生间。

金威廉被他亲完就跑的行为惊到愣住，倒在床上有些懊恼的打了个滚翻身向里就睡着了。喻文州洗完出来就发现刚刚一脸欲火焚身的男朋友已经没心没肺的打起了愉快的小呼噜。哭笑不得摇摇头，把空调稍微调低了一点，轻手轻脚给他盖上被子，自己关了顶灯，留了个小夜，慢慢挪上床，摘下眼镜放在床头柜，又慢吞吞躺。

像是很累，喻文州躺下呼吸很快就变得轻而缓慢，他旁边的金威廉睁开眼，转头借着小夜灯的光看看旁边睡得一脸香甜的男朋友，心里涌上一股“结婚多年自己人老珠黄丈夫力不从心，夫妻感情破裂”的悲凉之感，他睡得浅从刚刚喻文州拿起遥控器他就醒了。没想到喻文州就真的老老实实睡了，不自觉的叹了口气。

在一旁装睡的喻文州差点没憋住，假装睡熟翻了个身面对着他。喻文州穿着男士睡袍，腰带系的很松，一转身就滑落了。金威廉就这么盯着小夜灯微弱的灯光下，若隐若现线条流畅的腹肌，饱满诱人的胸肌，再往上是……

金威廉没有继续抬眼，他起反应了。

又轻轻转身，丝滑的布料擦过敏感的龟头，金威廉差点叫出身。一只手伸进裤子里把松松的裤腰往下拉了拉，露出半硬的湿漉漉的性器，开始撸动，另一只手捂住自己的嘴防止自己叫出声。

一波波快感涌来，却如隔靴搔痒，金威廉逐渐忘记自己旁边还有个人，双眼紧闭，头仰着上身微微抬起，细白修长的双腿紧紧夹在一起，被掀上去一角的上衣露出一段柔韧白皙的腰，他粗喘着气，安静的卧室，只剩下空调细微的风声和一些黏腻暧昧的水声。

“你在干什么？”就在金威廉快要达到高潮时，身旁本该熟睡的人突然出声。金威廉猛然惊醒，喻文州伸手打开灯，睡袍就那么落在肩头，半撑着看他，眼神清醒毫无睡意。金威廉眼角湿漉漉的，满面红潮，像个受惊的小兔子似的呆愣地看他，心看着活色生香的喻文州出神。

喻文州哭笑不得，伸手刮了刮他沁出汗珠的鼻尖，骂了一句“小色鬼”。

金威廉这才反应过来自己干了什么，脑子一短路，一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身，还露在裤腰外的性器喊半硬这随着他的动作晃了晃，裤子上海站着些可以液体，路子都顾不上提，金威廉就想下床溜到厕所去，爬着就要去床位拿鞋，猝不及防被喻文州拽着脚踝直接趴下，接着温暖结实的胸膛就覆上来。

丝质的女士睡衣很薄，屁股上那根热热的硬挺的性器抵上来的时候，，金威廉瞬间老实。他把脸埋进柔软的被子装死，露出脆弱干净的后颈，喻文州低头在他后颈凸起的骨节落下一个潮湿的吻，金威廉凭触觉都能想象性感柔软的唇是怎么轻轻在自己的皮肤上碾压。

他慢慢放松微微仰头迎合喻文州从颈后游移到他耳根的吻，滚烫的呼吸带着欲望喷洒在他的侧脸，金威廉感觉浑身都酥软的失去知觉，只留下耳侧的吻和身下性器摩擦床单传来的细微快感。

喻文州含住金威廉的耳垂，他今天刚打的耳洞，还微微红肿着，带着纯银的耳钉，和滚烫柔软的耳垂比起来，金属耳钉坚硬冰凉，喻文州坏心眼的用唇抿住扯了扯，金威廉呼痛出声，喻文州松开被蹂躏的通红还沾着口水，湿淋淋的耳垂，又安慰讨好似的用舌尖顶弄了几下耳垂。

耳垂又痒又痛，喻文州吞吐唾液的声音清晰德传入仅为脸的耳中，他只觉得浑身更是燥热，欲壑难填，他觉得自己快被情欲烧光了。

所幸喻文州是个温柔的情人，作弄了他一会儿就松开他，起身把他翻过来低头与他接吻。金威廉被他亲的云里雾里，伸腿环住喻文州的腰，性器抵在喻文州光裸的小腹，微凉的触感让他情不自禁蹭了蹭，喻文州轻轻把他的吊带衫往下扯了扯，松垮的吊带从他肩头滑落，堪堪露出粉色的乳尖像是在诱人品尝。

回应似的他一只手握住了金威廉不停在他小腹蹭弄的性器，快感来的太突然，金威廉短促的惊呼一声双手抱住了喻文州的头压向自己的胸口，喻文州敬谢不敏，张嘴叼着了乳尖，用舌尖戳刺逗弄，手上没闲着，手指轻柔抚弄，用大拇指轻轻刮蹭着马眼。

金威廉被快感吞噬，手无力的在喻文州发间揉搓，喻文州吐出被蹂躏的变成淫靡深粉的乳尖海沾着口水，金威廉不解睁眼，带点委屈的把另一边也往他唇边递。

喻文州轻吻了一下，就带着笑退开，金威廉急得快哭了，手脚并用要把他往自己身前扒拉，喻文州一言不发又往后退了退，甚至要转身离开似的，被情欲啃食的不剩多少理智的金威廉连忙跟着爬起身抱住喻文州的腰，声音也带了些委屈的哭腔。

“乖，我拿一下润滑剂和安全套，不然会受伤。”喻文州声音依旧温柔平和，平和下却带着难以察觉的隐忍。

金威廉有点不好意思的松开手，乖巧的躺回床上还把已经一塌糊涂的睡裤给蹬掉，眼睛紧盯着喻文州的动作。

喻文州的东西就放在床头柜，一翻就翻出来了。金威廉心里有点酸，他看起来很熟练的样子，喻文州一回头就看见他光着屁股蛋上半身也只穿个女士吊带乖巧的样子，嘴巴撅的老高像是在赌气，哭笑不得说“早有预谋的，为你准备的，别吃飞醋了好吗？”

金威廉不好意的摸摸鼻子，看着他脱掉黑色内裤，粗壮带点弧度的性器充满活力的弹跳了一下，颜色还是很浅淡，昭示着它的主人也不是很有经验。一向做什么都游刃有余的喻文州，笨手笨脚拆开避孕套包装取出，还拿起床头柜的眼镜戴上看了看说明书，认真的给自己套上。

金威廉在一旁差点笑出声，喻文州察觉他情绪突然变了，有些恼羞成怒，拆开润滑剂包装就恶狠狠地挤了满满一手，上床插进金威廉的腿间，一只手掰着他的腿，另一只手撸上他的性器，滑腻的油性液体遇到体温迅速化开湿淋淋的顺着会阴流到他的股缝，喻文州手也探过去，回忆自己看的GV，细致的坐起扩张。

喻文州买的润滑剂号称初夜的馈赠，估摸着带些令人放松的催情成分，金威廉直觉后穴涌上一股麻痒，身体里也是空虚难耐，两条腿又盘上去。喻文州察觉到他的变化，估计差不多，就扶着自己的小兄弟缓慢进入。到底是第一次，刚进去，金威廉就开始哭喊着疼，喻文州也不敢有大动作，俯身温温柔柔地亲亲金威廉嘴角，缓缓抽插了几。

快感盖过疼痛，金威廉死死掐着他背后的手才松开。喻文州把这个当做信号，开始加大速度抽插挺弄，金威廉颤抖着手把小吊带掀起，指了指自己刚刚没有被疼爱的乳尖可怜兮兮的说还要。

喻文州从善如流下身一边凶狠挺动一边低头含住乳尖吸吮，胸口酥麻和后穴传来的触电般的快感爽的金威廉要翻白眼，嘴巴张着大口呼吸，像濒死的鱼，一只手也抚上垂涎已久的胸肌，揉搓拿捏，心理生理双重满足，他很快就泄了一次。喻文州倒是又按着他抽插顶弄了好久才射出来。

他退出来，摘下套子扔到垃圾桶里，又拿起一只拆开，躺着享受贤者时间的金威廉惊恐问他“还来啊？”

喻文州温柔摸摸他蓬松漂亮的金发说“七夕初夜还很长啊。”


End file.
